conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States of America
The Allied States of America (ASA, the Allied States or New America) is a moderately large nation in North America. It is made up of all the previous states of the United States of America, with the exception of the Union of Everett, Cascadia, and Alaska. The largest state in the Allied States is Rocky State, which hosts the Rocky Mountains. The country's capital, since 6 December 2010, is New Bay City. The country was declared independent from the United States in early 2007, and Henry J. Fortis was elected president. In 2010, the Allied States became involved in World War III, and its economic and political environment became highly unstable. In October of 2010, there was an attempted coup, led by then Vice-President Deven Carlson. After the coup was repelled, the Confederate Party was founded, and President Henry J. Fortis retired. Shortly after this, the Allied States annexed the remaining states of the U.S. with the exception of Alaska. Most states were merged and renamed. History The United States of America Native Americans The first people to live and rule the land currently known as North America were native American tribes. The most notable are the Iroquois nations that ruled much of what is now New England, New York and sections of Ontario and Quebec. The native Americans lived in peace and ruled these areas until 1492 when European explorers landed on American shores. From that point on much oppression and war broke out against the native tribes. The Union of Everett is the first nation to openly accept the fact that the Vikings first discovered the Americas and not Christopher Columbus, although, neither discoverer is celebrated. In 2005, Everett, President Spencer ordered the permanent cancellation of Columbus Day and had it replaced with Native American Heritage Day. Colonization Since 1492, many explorers and colonists flooded the Americas and began colonizing the land. On April 2, 1513, Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León landed on what he called "La Florida"—the first documented European arrival on what would become the U.S. mainland. Spanish settlements in the region were followed by ones in the present-day southwestern United States that drew thousands through Mexico. French fur traders established outposts of New France around the Great Lakes; France eventually claimed much of the North American interior, down to the Gulf of Mexico. The first successful English settlements were the Virginia Colony in Jamestown in 1607 and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. The 1628 chartering of the Massachusetts Bay Colony resulted in a wave of migration; by 1634, New England had been settled by some 10,000 Puritans. By the turn of the century, African slaves were becoming the primary source of bonded labor. With the 1729 division of the Carolinas and the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the thirteen British colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. All legalized the African slave trade. With high birth rates, low death rates, and steady immigration, the colonial population grew rapidly. Excluding the Native Americans, who were being displaced, those thirteen colonies had a population of 2.6 million in 1770, about one-third that of Britain; nearly one in five Americans were black slaves. Though subject to British taxation, the American colonials had no representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. United States Tensions between American colonials and the British during the revolutionary period of the 1760s and early 1770s led to the American Revolutionary War, fought from 1775 through 1781. On June 14, 1775, the Continental Congress, convening in Philadelphia, established a Continental Army under the command of George Washington. Proclaiming that "all men are created equal" and endowed with "certain unalienable Rights," the Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted largely by Thomas Jefferson, on July 4, 1776. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak federal government that operated until 1789. After the British defeat by American forces assisted by the French, Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States and the states' sovereignty over American territory west to the Mississippi River. A constitutional convention was organized in 1787 by those wishing to establish a strong national government, with powers of taxation. The United States Constitution was ratified in 1788, and the new republic's first Senate, House of Representatives, and president George Washington took office in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars and an Indian removal policy that stripped the native peoples of their land. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 almost doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened U.S. nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The United States annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. Tensions between slave and free states mounted with arguments over the relationship between the state and federal governments, as well as violent conflicts over the spread of slavery into new states. Abraham Lincoln, candidate of the largely antislavery Republican Party, was elected president in 1860. Before he took office, seven slave states declared their secession—which the federal government maintained was illegal—and formed the Confederate States of America. With the Confederate attack upon Fort Sumter, the American Civil War began and four more slave states joined the Confederacy. Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation committed the Union to ending slavery. Following the Union victory in 1865, three amendments to the U.S. Constitution ensured freedom for the nearly four million African Americans who had been slaves, made them citizens, and gave them voting rights. The war and its resolution led to a substantial increase in federal power. The 1867 Alaska purchase from Russia completed the country's mainland expansion. The Wounded Knee massacre in 1890 was the last major armed conflict of the Indian Wars. In 1893, the indigenous monarchy of the Pacific Kingdom of Hawaii was overthrown in a coup led by American residents; the United States annexed the archipelago in 1898. At the outbreak of World War I in 1914, the United States remained neutral. Most Americans sympathized with the British and French, although many opposed intervention. In 1917, the United States joined the Allies, turning the tide against the Central Powers. In 1920, the women's rights movement won passage of a constitutional amendment granting women's suffrage. The prosperity of the Roaring Twenties ended with the Wall Street Crash of 1929 that triggered the Great Depression. After his election as president in 1932, Franklin D. Roosevelt responded with the New Deal, a range of policies increasing government intervention in the economy. The Dust Bowl of the mid-1930s impoverished many farming communities and spurred a new wave of western migration. The United States, effectively neutral during World War II's early stages after Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland in September 1939, began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the United States joined the Allies against the Axis powers after a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor by Japan. The United States, having developed the first nuclear weapons, used them on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in August. Japan surrendered on September 2, ending the war. The United States and Soviet Union jockeyed for power after World War II during the Cold War, dominating the military affairs of Europe through NATO and the Warsaw Pact. The United States promoted liberal democracy and capitalism, while the Soviet Union promoted communism and a centrally planned economy. Both supported dictatorships and engaged in proxy wars. American troops fought Communist Chinese forces in the Korean War of 1950–53. The 1961 Soviet launch of the first manned spaceflight prompted President John F. Kennedy's call for the United States to be first to land "a man on the moon," achieved in 1969. Kennedy also faced a tense nuclear showdown with Soviet forces in Cuba. Meanwhile, the United States experienced sustained economic expansion. A growing civil rights movement, led by African Americans such as Rosa Parks and Martin Luther King, Jr., fought segregation and discrimination. Following Kennedy's assassination in 1963, the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and Voting Rights Act of 1965 were passed under President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson and his successor, Richard Nixon, expanded a proxy war in Southeast Asia into the unsuccessful Vietnam War. The subsequent Soviet collapse ended the Cold War. The leadership role taken by the United States and its allies in the UN–sanctioned Gulf War, under President George H. W. Bush, and the Yugoslav wars, under President Bill Clinton, helped to preserve its position as a superpower. On September 11, 2001, al-Qaeda terrorists struck the World Trade Center in New York City and The Pentagon near Washington, D.C., killing nearly three thousand people. In response, President Bush launched the War on Terrorism. In late 2001, U.S. forces led an invasion of Afghanistan, removing the Taliban government and al-Qaeda training camps. Taliban insurgents continue to fight a guerrilla war. In 2002, the Bush administration began to press for regime change in Iraq on controversial grounds. Lacking the support of NATO or an explicit UN mandate for military intervention, Bush organized a Coalition of the Willing; coalition forces preemptively invaded Iraq in 2003, removing dictator and former U.S. ally Saddam Hussein. Other Independences Union of Everett Main Article: Treaty of Unity On July 4, 2003, Everett declared independence from the United States in a peaceful agreement between Everett, the United States and the United Nations. Fifteen states were part of the new union. As time progressed and Everett became a better nation than the United States, more states seceded and joined Everett. Everett was first formed in late 2002 when government corruption within the United States began to peak. State governors were called together by a young political genius and discussions were held, based on the idea of forming a new nation. The State of New York was the first state to agree to the resulting plan and soon other states followed suit. When word got out that fifteen states were preparing to leave the United States, there were mass marches in support of the movement. In May 2003, the United States and the new union discussed the issue, with the United Nations acting as a mediator to keep the peace. With evidence provided that America's corrupted ideals were good cause for secession, the United States had no choice but to let Everett become its own independent nation. The U.S. government moved from Washington DC to Sacramento, California. On July 4, 2003, Everett announced its independence and shocked the world. Within months, more states joined the new nation. New laws and regulations were passed, old ones removed and Everett shot forward in prosperity. Everetti scientists created a new mineral in late 2004 that was worth 10 times that of gold. The mineral, Diagold, was a mix of gold and diamond. Diagold was mass produced and Everett became the official world economic power. The Everetti dollar was worth three times that of the United States' dollar. With this new cash flow, the Everetti government began many projects to repair the damage from the old government. The national debt was paid off completely and taxes were drastically reduced. More states joined the union and demanded liberty from the United States. By mid 2005, every state east of the Mississippi River was Everetti territory. Louisiana joined the Union of Everett in early 2006 after becoming tired of the United States not providing aid for hurricane Katrina. Louisiana broke away and joined Everett and was immediately given substantial aid by the new nation. In 2006 riots began in Mexico as Mexican citizens wanted to move to Everett. Things quickly escalated when five Mexican provinces demanded to secede from Mexico. They were warmly welcomed by Everett. Mexico's government attempted to keep control of the seceding states but failed when Mexico's own troops lost morale and refused to fire on crowds of civillians. Mexico gave up the five states and they joined Everett and became the states of Maya Coast and Yucatan. In mid 2006 Quebec, Labrador and Newfoundland seceded from Canada because of a disagreement. The three provinces joined Everett. To keep the peace, Everett paid the Canadian government reparations for any possible damages caused by the secession of the three states. Ontario became a fourth and final state to join Everett forcing the Canadian government to move from Ottawa to Vancouver. Outbreaks of violence in Haiti in mid 2007 hit a peak and sent the country into civil war. Everett's President was contacted by the government of Haiti, pleading for aid. Haiti decided to surrender itself to the control of Everett and allow the Everetti military to come in and clean up the disaster area. Haiti became the 34th state of Everett. Not long after, Puerto Rico joined the Union of Everett, becoming the 35th state. Towards the end of 2008, the American state of Minnesota began to break out rumors of secession to Everett. The Minnesota government did not state any official stance on the rumors and some officials claimed the rumors were simply rumors and not true. Militias have stated their support for a secession. Rumors have calmed since the election of President Obama. Was taken directly from this page. Republic of Cascadia Main Article: Articles of Cascadian Independence After corruption struck the United States in the beginning of the 21st century, the states that now make up Cascadia began to clamor for independence from the United States. After Everett seceded, Washington and Oregon seceded as well--but did not join Everett unlike many other former US states. The two states eventually became The Republic of the Cascades and signed a treaty in the United Nations with the United States effectively granting the two states independence. Soon, British Columbia wanted to join the new republic but some loyalists residing in the province did not. An agreement was met and a treaty signed than Canada would be allowed to keep the Northern and Eastern parts of British Columbia, while the rest of the province would be allowed to join the Republic of the Cascades, whose name was soon changed to The Republic of Cascadia. A flag was decided on for the quickly developing republic, called the Doug (as opposed to the Star Spangled Banner of the United States). An anthem, Sunset Beautiful and a national motto, Peace rules us were also decided on and made official. Within a year, the republic was almost done nationalizing and reforming itself and its HDI continued growing. After that, the Republic of Cascadia's economical power eventually grew to rival the United States and other countries, as their Gross Domestic Product is at nearly 700 billion US dollars and own a relatively valuable currency, the Casnara. Cascadia became a United Nations security council member and established itself as both a food and metal provider for the world, important resources which can be traded for the now diminishing need for oil (besides for making plastic). The GDP continued to climb as their diplomacy continued to grow, resulting in alliances with both Russia and New Zealand. In 2007, Cascadia was invited into the G9 along with the United Kingdom of Scandinavia effectively making the group the Group of Eleven as it is today. Meanwhile, HDI and average IQ continued to climb in Cascadia with new educational and environmental programs being established as the debt was slowly being paid off with a trade surplus of exports. Cascadia also uses its surplus for the investigation of new technology along with the strengthening Russia. By 2009, Droids and lasers were soon developed and the two were quickly catching up to Everett in terms of technological advancement. By this time the Casnara had also reached its present strength at about .81 US Dollars per Casnara while being a frequently traded currency. In 2006, Cascadia founded its own space program, CSEA, and started building up its Military. Subcategories in the army were developed and new spacecraft and aircraft planned and produced for the twinned military organizations. Various space-capable planes have been produced, one being slightly larger than an Airbus A380. The CSEA recently launched its first space probe, Barnard, and sent it to the gas giant of Jupiter and the four galilean moons. These programs were funded by Cascadia's stable surplus earned from their exports. Was taken directly from this page. Allied States of America Main Article: Declaration of American Independence, Announcement of separation After independence was declared by the several eastern and north-western states, the government of Texas wanted to join the Union of Everett, for the same reason they broke away, however the several neighboring states objected to the idea. These states seeked to form their own independent nation. Theses six states in southern USA were; Texas; Oklahoma; Arkansas; New Mexico; Arizona; and Nevada. The governor of Texas proposed a politician he knew, to be the country's first president. Henry J. Fortis was the politician. He was thereafter elected by the six states over a course of a few months before his inauguration in 2007. The United States government knew at that time that they will loose these states if they didn't act. Martial law was declared. President George W. Bush attempted several times to reason with the officials heading the idea, but to no avail. After two years' martial law, violent protests and riots began in mid-2006. The United States military was overwhelmed by the mass amounts of citizens (many being soldiers themselves, who joined the rioters). In August, the United States government recalled most of its troops back to California and other U.S. states. And after a few months' events. The Allied States of America declared independence. They agreed to keep parts of the United States Constitution; and the national anthem. They also agreed to a five-year non-aggression pact with the United States. The United States of America was now starting to crumble, having lost more than half of their states. In February 2010, the two northern states of Colorado and Kansas, also proposed the idea to join the Allied States because of overwhelming political and especially economical chaos. The main article can be found here. Later in that same week, Northern California (San Francisco and north) also joined the Allied States, for the exact same reason the other states did. The main article can be found here. Throughout 2010, the Allied States had been involved in several global conflicts, most notably the Third World War. Because of its high involvement, certain events forced the Allied States Government to make a critical mistake, by authorizing the Departments of Defense and Homeland Security to overtake their annual budget. This lead to the Shadow Government's attempt to coup the current government in October. During the coup, the Allied States' economy crashed as a whole, sending many of the world's nations with investments in Allied States corporations into an economic spiral as well. The EcruFox Corporation, a world leader in technological and defense development later repelled the coup, and started assisting the Allied States Government in rebuilding the economy. Some figures from the Shadow Government were also recruited into the real government, to satisfy the ever-growing support of the Confederate ways. In late 2010, after the Confederate Party has taken the government, the Allied States annexed the U.S. Government and elections Main Article: Government of the Allied States The government is a constitutional republic and representative democracy, "in which majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law." The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the A.S. Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. In the American federalist system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government, federal, state, and local; the local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. In almost all cases, executive and legislative officials are elected by a plurality vote of citizens by district. There is no proportional representation at the federal level, and it is very rare at lower levels. The federal government is composed of three branches: *Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the Senate and the House of Representatives, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The president is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The House of Representatives has 450 members. The Senate has 70 members, elected at-large to six-year terms; one third of Senate seats are up for election every other year. The president serves a four-year term and may be elected to the office no more than twice. The president is not elected by direct vote, but by an indirect electoral college system in which the determining votes are apportioned by state. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice of the Allied States, has nine members, who serve for life. The state governments are structured in roughly similar fashion. The governor (chief executive) of each state is directly elected. Some state judges and cabinet officers are appointed by the governors of the respective states, while others are elected by popular vote. All laws and governmental procedures are subject to judicial review, and any law ruled in violation of the constitution is voided. The original text of the constitution establishes the structure and responsibilities of the federal government and its relationship with the individual states. Article One protects the right to the "great writ" of habeas corpus, and Article Three guarantees the right to a jury trial in all criminal cases. Amendments to the constitution require the approval of three-fourths of the states. The constitution has been amended twenty-seven times; the first ten amendments, which make up the Bill of Rights, and the Fourteenth Amendment form the central basis of Americans' individual rights. Beliefs *Gay Marriage: Partial, gay couples may wed in the event that the local municipality permits it. *Abortion: Yes, population should be kept under control, in the event of an underage mother, parents need to consent. *Death Penalty: Partial, only in Murder or Rape. *Torture Methods: Partial, only in cases of national security. *Stem Cell Research: Yes, it may save lives. *Nuclear Weapons: Yes, will be used as a last resort. *Fusion Weapons: Yes *Ion Weapons: Yes *Excessive War: Partial, if the other country does not agree to a ceasefire. *Equal Rights: Partial-Yes, everyone deserves rights, but a citizen can give them away with a signature on a contract. *Innocent Until Proven Guilty: No, if the government cannot provide evidence, it still has the authority to send the citizen to jail. *Criminal Rights: Partial *Foreign Interference: No, the Allied States prefers to operate independent. *Gun Rights: Yes, may only be used while hunting or in self-defense (license needed). *Freedom of Speech: Yes, everyone can say what they want. *Freedom of Religion: Yes, everyone can believe in what they want. *Freedom of Choice: Yes, everyone has rights. *Freedom of Press: Yes, they can publish what they want. *Right To Protest/Assemble: Partial, protests and constructive or harmless assemblies are fine, however whole blockades will result is retaliation. *Right To Privacy: Partial, some government agencies have access to all information available. Parties and politics Within American political culture, the Confederate Party is considered center-right or "conservative" and the Democratic Liberty Party is considered center-left or "liberal". These are the country's two largest parties in terms of support. The winner of the 2007 presidential election, Democratic Liberal Henry J. Fortis, is the first A.S. president. In the Allied States Congress, the Senate comprises 38 Democratic Liberals, and 32 Confederate members; the House comprises 215 Democratic Liberals and 235 Confederate members. Government symbols Image:ASAseal.png|The Seal of the Allied States of America Image:ASApolice.png|The Shoulder Patch and seal of the Allied Police Service Image:ASAsealofthepresident.png|The Seal of the President of the Allied States Economy The Allied States has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity. Science and technology The Allied States has been a leader in scientific research and technological innovation since its separation from the U.S. in 2007. Today, the bulk of research and development funding, 52%, comes from the private sector. The Allied States is a world-leader in scientific research. Americans possess high levels of technological consumer goods, and almost a third of A.S. households have broadband Internet access. Energy The Allied States energy market is 22,000 terawatt hours per year. Energy consumption per capita is 8.9 tons of oil equivalent per year, compared to Germany's 4.2 tons. The Allied States is one of the world's largest consumers of petroleum. In 2007, several applications for new nuclear plants were filed. Map and states Maps File:Statal ASA.png|States of the A.S.A. File:Geo ASA.png|Geographical Map of the A.S.A. States See Also: List of Allied States cities by population Texas Comanche Apache San Andreas Rocky State Kansas Nebraska Missouri Dakota Foreign relations and military The Allied States now exercises global economic, political, and military influence. It is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. Almost all foreign countries have embassies in Houston, and many have consulates around the country. Likewise, nearly all nations host American diplomatic missions. The Allied States enjoys strong ties with the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Caucasus, and fellow NATO members. The president holds the title of Commander-in-Chief of the nation's military and appoints its leaders, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Allied States Department of Defense administers the military, including the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The Coast Guard is run by the Department of Homeland Security in peacetime and the Department of the Navy in time of war. In 2008, the military had 1.4 million personnel on active duty. The Reserves and National Guard brought the total number of troops to 1.9 million. The Department of Defense also employed about 400,000 civilians, not including contractors. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime through the Selective Service System. American forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's five active aircraft carriers, and Marine Expeditionary Units at sea with the Navy's Pacific fleet. Outside of the Allied States, the military operates 379 bases and facilities, with personnel deployed to more than 100 countries. The extent of this global military presence has prompted some scholars to describe the Allied States as maintaining an "kingdom of bases." Total A.S. military spending in 2008, more than $400 billion, was over 21% of global military spending and greater than the next ten largest national military expenditures combined. The per capita spending of $1,267 was about nine times the world average; at 4% of GDP, the rate was the fifth-highest among the top fifteen military spenders. The proposed base Department of Defense budget for 2010, $435.9 billion, is a 4% increase over 2009 and 80% higher than in 2001; an additional $30 billion is proposed for the military campaigns in Afghanistan. In September 2009, there were about 62,000 soldiers deployed to Afghanistan. As of October 9, 2009, the Allied States had suffered 2,349 military fatalities during the War on Terrorism. Military of the Allied States Main Article: Allied States Military The Allied States Military is the military forces of the Allied States of America. They consist of the Army, Navy and Air Force. Unlike the United States Armed Forces, the Coast Guard is not a permanent branch of the military, but rather an organization on its own, and controlled by the Navy in times of war. The Army National Guard and Air National Guard both fall under the National Guard of the Allied States, which is also independent. The Marine Corps is part of the Allied States Navy. The President of the Allied States is the Commander-in-Chief of the combined military forces, with the Secretary of Defense and Joint Chiefs of Staff on the same level.The overall main purpose of the military is to ensure the safety of all Allied States citizens and assets, at home, and abroad. See for each branch: *Allied States Army *Allied States Navy *Allied States Air Force See for other militant organizations which operate independent from the military: *Allied States Coast Guard *National Guard of the Allied States Foreign Relations *Excellent *Good *Neutral *Bad *Very bad Belgio-Yarphei The relation between Belgio-Yarphei and the Allied States is seen by some as the worst relationship between two countries, following the brief nuclear/fusion exchange in mid-July of 2010. President Henry Fortis has also stated that no communication or trade will be allowed on governmental level from the side of the Allied States. Relation is Very bad Union of Everett The Union and the Allied States enjoy a good relationship and trade. However the Allied States is against Everett's speedy technological advances, such as their drone programs. They believe that Everett has too much power because of this. Relation is Good Cascadian Republic The Allied States and Cascadia enjoy a neutral relationship, as they are only involved in minor trade. Relation is Neutral Caucasus Caucasus and the Allied States enjoy a good relationship and trade. The Allied States assisted in the 2008 Caucasus-Russian war and so became good allies with the country. Relation is Good 4chanistan The Allied States does not recognize "4chanistan" as a sovereign nation and still views them as part of the Bahamas. If there is to be communicated with this island, it will be done through the government of the Bahamas. Relation is Does not recognize country East Asian Federation Although the East Asian Federation is at terms with one of the Allied States' enemies, Belgio-Yarphei, the Allied States regards this nation as fair and impressive, and would like to have every good trade and political relations with them. Relation is Good Culture Holidays See Also: State Holidays in the Allied States Most of these holidays were adopted from the United States due to tradition. Federal Holidays Language English is the de facto national language. Although there is no official language at the federal level, some laws such as A.S. naturalization requirements—standardize English. English and Spanish are the country's most spoken languages. Some Americans advocate making English the country's official language. New Mexico has laws providing for the use of both English and Spanish. Other states, mandate the publication of Spanish versions of certain government documents including court forms. Religion The Allied States is officially a secular nation; the First Amendment of the A.S. Constitution guarantees the free exercise of religion and forbids the establishment of any religious governance. In a 2002 (pre- A.S) study, 59% of Americans said that religion played a "very important role in their lives," a far higher figure than that of any other wealthy nation. According to a 2007 (post A.S.) survey, 78.4% of adults identified themselves as Christian, down from 86.4% in 1990. Protestant denominations accounted for 51.3%, while Roman Catholicism, at 23.9%, was the largest individual denomination. The study categorizes white evangelicals, 26.3% of the population, as the country's largest religious cohort; another study estimates evangelicals of all races at 30–35%. The total reporting non-Christian religions in 2007 was 4.7%, up from 3.3% in 1990. The leading non-Christian faiths were Judaism (1.7%), Buddhism (0.7%), Islam (0.6%), Hinduism (0.4%), and Unitarian Universalism (0.3%). From 8.2% in 1990, 16.1% in 2007 described themselves as agnostic, atheist, or simply having no religion. Food Mainstream American culinary arts are similar to those in other Western countries. Wheat is the primary cereal grain. Traditional American cuisine uses ingredients such as turkey, white-tailed deer venison, potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, squash, and maple syrup, indigenous foods employed by Native Americans and early European settlers. Slow-cooked pork and beef barbecue, crab cakes, potato chips, and chocolate chip cookies are distinctively American styles. Soul food, developed by African slaves. Characteristic dishes such as apple pie, fried chicken, pizza, hamburgers, and hot dogs derive from the recipes of various immigrants. French fries, Mexican dishes such as burritos and tacos, and pasta dishes freely adapted from Italian sources are widely consumed. Americans generally prefer coffee to tea. Marketing by A.S. industries is largely responsible for making orange juice and milk ubiquitous breakfast beverages. Highly sweetened soft drinks are widely popular; sugared beverages account for 9% of the average American's caloric intake. Popular media The country's main entertainment center lies in Las Vegas, Nevada where all the entertainment companies are based, and where most studios are located. The Allied States' film industry has made some of the worlds finest movies and series, of among which the latter is Warmonger. Several world-famous actors live in the Allied States, names such as Tommy-Lee Jones and Tiffany Conner. Sports Since the late 19th century, baseball has been regarded as the national sport; American football, basketball, and ice hockey are the country's three other leading professional team sports. College football and basketball attract large audiences. Football is now by several measures the most popular spectator sport. Boxing and horse racing were once the most watched individual sports, but they have been eclipsed by golf and auto racing, particularly NASCAR. Soccer is played widely at the youth and amateur levels. Tennis and many outdoor sports are popular as well. While most major A.S. sports have evolved out of European practices, basketball, volleyball, skateboarding, snowboarding, and cheerleading are (pre- A.S.) American inventions. Lacrosse and surfing arose from Native American and Native Hawaiian activities that predate Western contact. Eight Olympic Games have taken place in the United States. The Allied States has won 1,204 medals at the Summer Olympic Games, and 134 in the Winter Olympic Games. Education Main Article: Education in the Allied States Learners have between eleven and twelve years of formal schooling, from grade one to eleven, or twelve. Primary school spans from either grade one to six, or seven, depending on the municipal area's policies. The New Bay Metropolitan University of Technology's international examinations is the public system's curriculum. Private schools and home schools are free to use any recognized education systems. Public Schools New Bay Metropolitan University of Technology International Examinations (NutIe, pronounced nutty) is a major provider of international qualifications for students between the ages of 14 and 19, offering examinations and qualifications in more than 60 countries. NutIe offers examinations and qualifications in more than 60 countries worldwide. NutIe qualifications include international Advanced-Grade, Normal-Grade and Intermediate-Grade. Examinations are open to students at registered NutIe centers. NutIe offers more than 80 subjects for Intermediate-Grade, benchmarked to be higher than pre-Allied States standard. It also offers more than 55 Advanced-Grade subjects. For countries that choose to make use of Normal-Grade examinations, the University provides a wide variety of subjects: for example, in addition to examinations in what might be regarded as core subjects, examinations are available in a number of first languages, additional mathematics, additional combined science and many other subjects. NutIe qualifications are recognized for admission by universities in every country in the world, except the East Asian Federation. Public schools are mostly regulated by their municipal areas in terms of administration. For example, some schools in New Bay City only have eleven years of formal education, using Intermediate-Grade from grade six to eight, and Advanced-Grade until grade eleven. The difference between primary and high schools are also regulated by the local government. Homeschooling and Private Schools As per the Constitution of the Allied States, people who don't want to be aligned with public schools may practice their own education, as long as their institutions are registered, and that their curriculum's are recognized by at least 60% of universities in the Allied States. Many private schools use international examinations such as that of Cambridge, and others. Further Education See Also *Union of Everett *Republic of Cascadia *Government of the Allied States *President of the Allied States External Links *Government webpage (Takes a while to load.) Category:Allied States of America